Smile
by Sakura's little cuz
Summary: Sasuke cheated on Sakura and she's out for REVENGE! And who will tend Sakura's heart in her time of need?


Sakura got her clothing ready as she was walking up to the stage. She was wearing a black tube top with a hot pink fish net over it and she was wearing Kakashi like pants. Her hair was tied up in a tight bun, but it had hair coming loose from it. Her pink luscious lips were anxious to sing.

"And we're back to Konoha Idol!" Kakashi said as he looked at the side of the stage to see if Sakura was there.

"And next is Haruno Sakura with her personal song...SMILE!" Kakashi said as the lights dimmed.

"This is for two people that know what I'm singing about..." Sakura said softly into the microphone.

"_When you first left me I was wanting more  
But you were fucking that girl next door, what cha do that for (what cha do that for)  
When you first left me I didn't know what to say  
I never been on my own that way, just sat by myself all day" _Sakura sang as she saw the reaction on Sasuke and Ino's face when she looked into the crowd.

_  
"I was so lost back then  
But with a little help from my friends  
I found a light in the tunnel at the end  
Now you're calling me up on the phone  
So you can have a little whine and a moan  
And it's only because you're feeling alone" _Sakura said as she turned around with a hand move. Ino had tears in her eyes and Sasuke was looking at the ground head hung in shame, but anyone could tell he was angry and had his Sharingan activated.

_Flashback   
Sakura was anxious to get back to the village to go see Ino's apartment next door. She said she was moving next door to Sakura. She got from the mission early so she decided to drop by._

_"AGGHH! SASUKE-KUN!" She heard Ino cry when Sakura neared the apartment. Sakura paused. Her eyes widened as she sped to the window. She peered inside. There was a naked Sasuke on top of Ino. Sakura felt tears come to her eyes. Was she going to get that Uchiha and Yamanaka bad or what? Sakura walked to the park and saw a poster on the tree._

'_KONOHA IDOL!_

_SING TO WIN A CHANCE TO GO TO SUNA _

_AND CHALLENGE THE SUNA SINGER TO _

_BECOME THE BEST SINGER OF ALL TIME!_

_ALSO WIN $5,000,000,000!'_

_Sakura wiped the tears away. She had found a way to hurt them both at the same time._

_End Flashback_

"_At first when I see you cry,  
yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile  
At worst I feel bad for a while,  
but then I just smile I go ahead and smile" _Sakura said with a smile/pout. 

"Whenever you see me you say that you want me back  
And I tell you it don't mean jack, no it don't mean jack  
I couldn't stop laughing, no I just couldn't help myself  
See you messed up my mental health I was quite unwell" Sakura noticed that Sasuke was no longer there, but back at the application table.

_  
"I was so lost back then  
But with a little help from my friends  
I found a light in the tunnel at the end  
Now you're calling me up on the phone  
So you can have a little whine and a moan  
And it's only because you're feeling alone" _Sakura skipped across the stage. Sasuke just smirked at her. She just turned away because it gave her chills.

"_At first when I see you cry,  
yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile  
At worst I feel bad for a while,  
but then I just smile I go ahead and smile" _Sakura sang as she saw that Ino ran out of the park.

"lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala lalala" She sang as some people sang along. 

"At first when I see you cry,  
yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile  
At worst I feel bad for a while,  
but then I just smile I go ahead and smile" Sakura sang as she saw Kakashi clap as the song was starting to fade.

"lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala" She sings as Kakashi walked onto the stage holding onto a white piece of paper.

"That was wonderful, Sakura-chan! And looks like we have a late application! Uchiha Sasuke come on up!" Kakashi said into the microphone. Sakura walked past Sasuke. He just smirked at her she just looked away without a care.

"And here's Uchiha Sasuke with his song 'That girl that waits on tables'!" Kakashi said as he ran off the stage.

"_I watch her pickin' up their tips off the tables  
And see them smile as she brings another round  
That dress she's wearin' shows she's all woman  
And it reminds me I once had what they want now"_ Sasuke sings over his fangirls that are screaming their lungs off.

"That girl who waits on tables  
Used to wait for me at home  
And she waited  
Till all her love was gone  
I'm too late but I still worship  
The floor she's dancin' on  
That girl who waits on tables  
Used to wait for me at home" Sasuke sings while he tries to shake off a pesky fangirl off his leg that had grabbed his foot.

"I see her playin' that ol' juke box with their dimes  
It's a song about a fool who did her wrong  
And I'll wait for her again till closin' time  
But when she goes home tonight I'll be alone" He sings as he looks over at Sakura that was sitting at a table drinking some juice. She didn't even look at him.

"That girl who waits on tables  
Used to wait for me at home  
And she waited  
Till all her love was go-one  
I'm too late but I still worship  
The floor she's dancin' on  
That girl who waits on tables  
Used to wait for me at home" He sang as he closed his eyes. He smirked.

'I guess Sakura had caught us...' he thought

"That girl who waits on tables  
Used to wait for me at home" he sang as the music faded and Kakashi ran onto the stage.

"Wow that was wonderful Sasuke! Now for all our contestants to come to onto the stage for their scores!" Kakashi said. Three other people went up to the stage with Sakura and Sasuke. At least 5 people stood between her and Sasuke.

"Takashi Miru!" Kakashi said. A man next to Sasuke stepped forward.

"You were wonderful but you got a 12 point score..." Kakashi said.

"Hina Miruana!" Kakashi said. A woman next to Sakura stepped forward.

"You were wonderful but you got a 19 point score..." Kakashi said.

"Lina Sai!" Kakashi said. A girl next to Sasuke stepped forward.

"You were wonderful but you got a 17 point score..." Kakashi said.

"Ina Hatai!" Kakashi said. A woman next to Sakura stepped forward.

"You were wonderful but you got a 20 point score..." Kakashi said.

"Isuna Maramana!" Kakashi said. A 5 year old next to Sasuke stepped forward.

"You were wonderful but you got a 21 point score..." Kakashi said. All the losers got off the stage.

"AND THE WINNER IS SA..."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
